


What About Now?

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee is tired of waiting for Jacob to accept what they have always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Now?

It was almost as if she had been born knowing that she was the one that was meant to be with Jacob.

She was certain that it hadn’t been a very auspicious beginning since Mama Rose had told her that before he imprinted on her, Jacob had wanted to kill her. However, whatever effect Rosalie was hoping the news would have on Renesmee didn’t happen. The only reason Jacob had originally wanted to harm her was because he thought that she was hurting his love.

It wasn’t until after she was born that Jacob’s pull toward Bella had faded. Unlike what everyone expected, Renesmee never felt like she was the second choice of the Alpha werewolf. Instead, from the moment he held her, even as a baby, she knew that she would never be very far from him or from his thoughts.

During the short years of her childhood, he was her best friend and her own personal chew toy. He was the one who challenged her when hunting and when she was overwhelmed with emotion, he showed her how to bite and snarl without hurting anyone. In some ways, she was more wolf than vampire and she knew that it was something that the rest of his pack was relieved by. She preferred blood to human food, but like the rest of her family, she refused to feed off of humans.

It wasn’t just that her family was against feeding on humans that caused Renesmee to be violently opposed to it.

No, she didn’t like the taste of human blood, but even if she did, she would never have willingly taken it. The fact of the matter was that it would bother _Jacob_ and it wasn’t in her to do that to him. Besides, she enjoyed hunting the larger forest game with Jacob. As a child, she loved the challenge of hunting with Jacob, but as a teenager it had come to mean more.

It was only when she was in the woods that she felt completely at peace – or as at peace as a girl that shouldn’t even exist could achieve. The woods knew all of her secrets.

The woods knew when her feelings for Jacob became less about him being family and more about him being her mate.

She was in love with Jacob and had been since she was born – that much she knew. Even as a baby she had known that he was _hers_. He may have imprinted on her, but she had laid claim to him, as well.

However, there was the slight complication in that no one thought that she should be pledging herself to anyone at fourteen – even if she knew she was meant to be with him for the rest of his life. When her mother pointed out how young she was, she had just given her mother a look. She knew how old Bella was when she knew she couldn’t be with anyone but Edward. Why should they doubt that her feelings for Jacob were just as real and lasting?

When she was fifteen, she was asked to a dance by a boy at one of her schools. She didn’t remember his name, but she remembered her mother and Mama Rose telling her that she should at least try dating someone while she was young. She didn’t need to see Jacob’s lips tighten in anger to know that she couldn’t do that. She didn’t want anyone but Jacob.

She knew he wanted her, too, but that he was trying to be noble and give her space. Aunt Alice couldn’t even reassure them that things would work out all right because she couldn’t see Jacob’s future and she only got glimpses of Renesmee’s.

She spent her sixteenth birthday hunting with her family in Alaska during the day and video calling Jacob in Washington far into the night.

“What about now?” She asked Jacob that night.

“I want you to have all of the experiences of a normal teenager, Ness. That includes dating someone besides me.”

“I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Of that, she was sure of.

She knew that he was telling her what her parents wanted him to tell her, but she knew his face as well as her own and she could see the pain that the idea caused.

“I’m not going to fall in love with someone else, my Jacob,” she promised him. “There is no one besides you that will ever have my heart.”

At seventeen, her mother stopped trying to get her to be more social with the teenagers she went to school with. She had nothing in common with them and she spent most of her time with her best friend, Claire Young. If they weren’t at her house, they were with the Pack. She and Claire had grown up together and Claire didn’t doubt her feelings for Jacob in the slightest bit. After all, Claire had always felt the same way about Quil.

“They don’t understand,” Claire said more than once over their years of friendship. “Your mother may have always believed your father was her soul mate, but she didn’t feel like we feel about Quil and Jacob.”

Renesmee sighed this time and gestured to where Jacob and Quil were having some kind of serious conversation out of range of even her hearing.

“How long before they understand that we don’t want anyone but them, either?” Both men had exercised the same policy of trying to get the girls to experience life away from them.

Claire grinned at her. “I figure that they’ll get the idea when they find out that we’re not going on that Senior trip with the rest of the class and instead show up where they’re moping at the cliffs.”

Renesmee looked at the two men and turned to Claire, lifting her hand to her face so that she could see what Renesmee was thinking. Claire’s eyes widened at the images and then she nodded, her face splitting into a grin.

The girls were quick to disappear into the woods, knowing that they would only have a few seconds of a head start before the two wolves realized they were gone.

When the two young men finally found the girls, they had changed into what could only be described as “barely there” bathing suits.

Renesmee could see the reaction that she was having on Jacob and when his eyes darkened in a way that was clearly meaning he was feeling possessive, she gave him a challenging smile.

“What about now?” She demanded.

Before Jacob had a chance to respond to her challenge, Renesmee and Claire turned, and dove off the cliffs and into the water below.


End file.
